Emerald Truth
by Kittypride16
Summary: The missing piece of "Cheaters". What happened to get Misty in trouble, and better yet, what did they talk about? Pokeshipping One-shot


Okay, another in between stories one shot. This is will answer any questions about what happened in between chapter 14. I was hoping I would have enough time to write it into the actual story. However, I just realized if I did that my story will end up being like 100 chapters long. Actually at the pace I am writing it still might. Anyway… sucks for people who never added me to their author alert. :p

_ "Gah!" Misty yelled. Her friends looked off her sadly as she stomped off soaking wet. "I hate you!" she yelled. She then turned and continued for the door._

"_Oh come on, Misty…" Ash laughed. He then quickly followed her out the door; some of his cheerleaders following him_

"Misty wait up," Ash called as he ran after the fiery red head. Misty ignored him and continued to strut to the locker room with the little dignity she had left. "Come on Misty, wasn't that the point of the game? Someone had to loose, right?" Ash questioned. He sighed, and just as he was about to give up Misty turned around. Ash flinched at the hatred that was clearly radiating off of her at the moment.

"Yes Ketchum, someone had to loose, but it shouldn't have been me," she growled. Ash grinned innocently as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But of course you wouldn't understand," she muttered darkly. She then turned on her heels towards the locker room once more. "People like you always win," she whispered.

"Oh don't be that way Mist, I lose practically all the time. Paul and Drew beat---"

"Who said you could call me Mist?!" The red head yelled. Ash stood there staring wide eyed, he didn't know if it was a question or not. "See this is what I mean you people, you popular people, think you can just do whatever the hell you want, just because you are popular. You just run over people like me because we aren't in the same social class you are!" She ranted. Ash waved his hands in front of him pleading his innocence.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just heard Dawn and May call you that a lot," he admitted. Misty rolled her eyes as she turned and walked the last few steps to the girl's locker room door.

"Whatever," she fumed. "I'm going to get changed." Ash took a deep breath before taking the same few steps to close the gap between the two. Misty sighed as she faced the boy once again.

"Misty… I have something very… important I wanted to ask you…" he admitted. He tried to stay calm but the stuttering seemed to come on its own… no matter if he wanted it or not. Misty looked at him impatiently. She was beginning to feel a little self conscious in her soaking wet, white, gym shirt. She knew she didn't have much, and she also knew Ash was as dense as a coconut but still, it didn't seem appropriate.

"Well, spit it out Ketchum," she scolded. She then calmed a little when she saw his nervousness. Even his laid back, goofy, smile didn't seem the same right now. Ash took another deep breath and then exhaled.

"Misty, do you think you would mind being my girlfriend?" he questioned. Misty eyes grew wide and she had to control herself the best she could to stand there with her mouth wide open. Ash was now slightly blushing and looking at the ground awaiting a response. "Oh wait… I am no good at this," he fumbled. He then began to reach in his gym pants pocket and pulled out a emerald necklace. "I was supposed to give you this too… you know, as a promise," he breathed nervously. Misty couldn't speak as another gasp inaudibly left her mouth. "Sorry, it was my first time," he blushed.

"Ummm…." Misty stuttered. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not to her. Not with one of the most popular boys in the school. The two stared at each other; neither one of them talking, both just looking into each other's eyes… until they heard footsteps. Gym was obviously over.

"Hey, you can just tell me anytime," Ash managed to say. He then backed away suddenly aware of how close they were. Misty just nodded her head as she darted into the locker room and leaned against her locker door. Ash exhaled once more relieved that he had to courage to do it, and then walked away.

"Hump," a girl snarled. "So that Misty thinks she can have romantic moments with our Ash when no one is looking, does she?" she sneered.

"Um hum," two other girls nodded.

"Well I say we teach her a lesson, I think the boys leave later because of the talk the coach wanted to have. This will be the perfect opportunity," she plotted.

"Um hum," the two girls agreed once more.

Okay, aren't I horrible? Anyway, this was the missing tidbit of information which is now its own one shot. Review and tell me what you think. Oh and all of you Pokeshippers who pulled this up randomly tell me what you think as well. I will return with more stories soon.


End file.
